Kuroko's life in Universitas Teiko
by Fujisaki B-Rabbit New
Summary: Kehidupan Kuroko dan kawan-kawan berlanjut di Universitas Teiko. Walaupun berbeda jurusan, mereka selalu bersama. Bagaimana kelanjutannya ? (BAD SUMMARY, -Kuroko dkk x OC-, Kesalahan pada judul, genre, bahasa, tulisan dan alur mohon dimaafkan yaaaa m( )m, RnR please
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke milik ****Tadatoshi Fujimaki****. Fuji Cuma minjem chara-nya doang~**

**Genre : Friendship dan Romance**

**Rating : T (aman bagi lambung readers kok #PLAK!)**

**Pairing : Kuroko dkk X Reader **

**Warning : Sepertinya OOC, Gaje, Abal, dan –semoga tidak ada- Typo. Kesalahan pada judul, genre, bahasa, tulisan dan alur mohon dimaafkan yaaaa m(_ _)m**

**~Happy Reading ^^~**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Universitas Teiko merupakan Universitas ternama di Jepang. Tidak hanya kualitas lulusan terbaik mahasiswanya tetapi juga jurusan-jurusannya yang banyak di minati serta Unit Kegiatan Mahasiswa-nya yang memiliki segudang prestasi.

Dan disinilah mereka, lebih tepatnya di lapangan basket Universitas Teiko…..

"Kehidupan SMA yang menyenangkan telah berakhir-ssu~"

"Memangnya kau ingin terus-terusan berada di kehidupan SMA? Kita sudah lulus-nanodayo, bahkan kita sudah resmi menjadi mahasiswa"

"Haaah… Tapi aku setuju dengan Kise. Kuliah itu tidak enak, merepotkan"

"Aomine-cchi membelaku-ssu ~~ 3 (/ ^3^)/"

"Kau terlihat menjijikan, Kise"

"Hidoi-ssu Kagami-cchi~ (; _ ;)"

"Aku lapar…."

"Kau sudah makan satu pack besar maiubo, Murasakibara-cchi"

"Masih lapar Kise-chin.."

"Dasar perut karet.."

"Kagami-kun juga banyak makan seperti Murasakibara-kun"

"Urusai kau, Kuroko !"

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau tidak melanjutkan kuliah di Amerika, Kagami ? Bukankah universitas disana lebih bagus daripada di sini-nanodayo?"

"Daripada aku terlihat bodoh di universitas Amerika, lebih baik aku terlihat pintar di Jepang"

"Cih, bukankah kau memang bodoh seperti namamu, Bakagami?"

"Tutup mulutmu, Ahomine !"

"Bisakah kalian diam ! Atau aku harus menancapkan guntingku dikepala kalian !?"

"Tidaaaaakkk !"

.

**Akashi Seijuro**, merupakan mahasiswa baru di Jurusan Psikologi.

**Murasakibara Atsushi**, di terima dalam Fakultas Keguruan, program studi Pendidikan Guru PAUD.

**Aomine Daiki**, terpilih di Jurusan Pendidikan Kepelatihan Olah Raga.

**Midorima Shintarou**, mahasiswa semester awal di program studi Pendidikan Kedokteran.

**Kise Ryouta**, namanya masuk dalam Jurusan Ekonomi Manajemen.

**Kagami Taiga**, lolos di Jurusan Ilmu Hubungan International.

Sedangkan **Kuroko Tetsuya**, berhasil masuk dalam Jurusan Sastra Jepang.

.

"Kuroko, kenapa kau melamun? Ayo kita main basket lagi" ujar Kagami.

"Hai' !"

Selanjutnya….. kehidupan kami….. dimulai dari sini…

.

***** TBC *****

* * *

**A/N : **

**Hola minna ~ ^^ Ketemu lagi dengan Fuji diwadah(?) yang baru. Fuji terpaksa buat baru lagi dengan nama 'Fujisaki B-Rabbit New' gegara lupa email dan password 'Fujisaki B-Rabbit' (|| -_-) **

**Rasanya frustasi banget, karena ada 4 fanfic kesayangan Fuji disana, serta review dari readers yang berarti banget buat Fuji (ToT). Loh, kok jadi curcol gini? (#PLAK!). **

**Biasanya kan Fuji nampilin fanfic Naruto, kali ini Fuji memberanikan diri buat fanfic Kuroko no Basuke ^^ **

**Hehehe, awalnya kurang greget ya? Yappari, apalagi chap ini isinya dikit sangat. Maklum cuma buat pengenalan aja kok. Oh iya, sebelumnya kan Fuji bilang kalo pairing-nya (Kuroko dkk X Reader), itu Reader-nya chara bikinan Fuji sendiri. Sebenernya Fuji agak takut juga kalo chara yang Fuji bikin malah menuai protes dari reader sekalian. Tolong jangan FLAME Fuji-ssu (ToT). Pengenalan Reader akan muncul di chapter berikutnya~**

**Jadi baiknya lanjut atau delete ? (O,o)**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke milik ****Tadatoshi Fujimaki****. Fuji Cuma minjem chara-nya doang~**

**Genre : Friendship dan Romance**

**Rating : T (aman bagi lambung readers kok #PLAK!)**

**Pairing : Kuroko dkk X Reader **

**Warning : Sepertinya OOC, Gaje, Abal, dan –semoga tidak ada- Typo. Kesalahan pada judul, genre, bahasa, tulisan dan alur mohon dimaafkan yaaaa m(_ _)m**

**~Happy Reading ^^~**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 : Pertemuan Pertama **

**.**

Suasana yang tenang, bersih dan gedung yang didominasi dengan warna putih, itulah Fakultas Kedokteran. Orang-orang yang berseliweran digedung ini memang cukup ramai, tetapi mereka diajarkan untuk berbicara pelan dan seadanya. Lelaki bersurai hijau sedang duduk dibangku taman fakultas. Ia sedikit penat dengan mata kuliah yang diajarkan tadi. Lelaki itu tidak sendirian, ia ditemani boneka beruang coklat alias lucky item-nya hari ini. Mantan SMA Shutoku ini tengah termenung sambil meneguk minuman kaleng yang baru saja ia beli.

"Ano, boleh aku duduk disini?" sebuah suara mengintrupsi dari belakang.

Lantas lelaki yang sedari tadi kita bahas yang ternyata adalah Midorima, menoleh kebelakang. Seorang gadis bersurai panjang bergelombang sebahu dengan warna pirang kuning keabuan tengah tersenyum ramah padanya.

"Silahkan.." jawab Midorima singkat sambil membenarkan letak kacamata-nya.

"Arigatou gozaimasu.." gadis itu pun duduk di bangku itu.

Selanjutnya gadis itu membuka kotak bekalnya dan memakan isinya. Midorima hanya melihat kearah gadis itu sesaat, kemudian ia kembali menatap lurus kedepan. Gadis itu baru sadar akan bawaan Midorima yang ada disebelahnya.

"Waaah.. boneka beruang yang lucu. Apa tidak malu laki-laki membawa boneka ke kampus?"

"Ini lucky item-ku" gumam Midorima seraya membuang muka, karena pada dasarnya ia malu dengan penuturan gadis itu.

"Namaku Tachibana Sakaki dari program studi Ilmu Keperawatan semester satu. Kamu Midorima Shintarou dari program studi Pendidikan Kedokteran itu, kan?" tunjuknya sambil memperhatikan Midorima secara seksama dan dalam tempo yang sesingkat-singkatnya (#PLAK! Ok Fuji salah fokus)

"Begitulah .." Midorima tidak menyangka, padahal baru 2 minggu dia masuk Universitas Teiko tetapi dirinya sudah cukup terkenal rupanya.

"Adikku berasal dari SMA Shutoku, ia tau banyak tentangmu sebagai pemain basket andalan disana. Oh iya, kau mau roti isi?" tawarnya sambil menyodorkan kotak bekalnya ke Midorima.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku sudah kenyang" Sebenarnya Midorima gengsi sama gadis yang baru dikenalnya ini dan ia sedikit gugup karena baru kali ini Midorima berbicara disebelah perempuan sedekat ini selain ibunya.

"Ah, sudah waktunya aku pergi. Senang berbicara denganmu, Midorima-san. Terima kasih atas bangkunya" ucap gadis itu yang kemudian berlari setelah ia membungkukan badannya pada Midorima.

Sedangkan Midorima, ia hanya menatap punggung gadis itu yang mulai menjauh.

"Tachibana Sakaki…. Ia terlihat manis…"

.

[**Fujisaki B-Rabbit]**

"Hoaaaamm.. membosankan…"

Aomine terlihat tidak bersemangat dibangkunya. Sudah beberapa kali ia menguap dan lagi-lagi dosen tidak masuk dalam mata kuliahnya.

"Lebih baik kelapangan basket saja. Toh setelah ini tidak ada jam lagi" gumam Aomine seraya menarik tas-nya dan melangkah gontai keluar ruangan.

Ia tidak menyadari, saat keluar ruangan ada gadis berambut twintail country style berwarna ungu gelap tengah berlari kencang. Sehingga…

"Brruukkk !" mereka bertabrakan.

Gadis itu mulai kehilangan keseimbangan. Dengan ligat Aomine menarik tubuh gadis itu agar tidak jatuh.

"Sorry, tadi tak melihat. Kamu gak apa-apa?" tanya Aomine.

"Ah, daijobu daijobu.." gadis itu membenarkan letak kacamata-nya yang bulat dan besar agar bisa melihat orang didepannya.

Saat melihat Aomine, seketika kedua mata gadis itu membelak dan wajahnya berubah pucat. Gadis itu melangkah mundur ketakutan.

"Su-su-sumimasen !" ia lari tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Aomine.

Aomine bingung melihat kepergian gadis itu.

"Ada apa dengan dia?"

.

[**Fujisaki B-Rabbit]**

"Mochizuki, sedang apa kau dibawah pohon itu? Ayo kita ke kantin!"

"Ah, duluan saja, nanti aku menyusul"

"Ok"

Gadis dengan rambut twintail rabbit style panjang berwarna pink lembut dengan pita besar disetiap twintail-nya yang di panggil Mochizuki tadi, kembali duduk dibawah pohon sakura dan bersandar disana.

"Uggghhh.. Apa-apaan anak laki-laki yang ada dikelasku itu.." gumam gadis itu sambil mengembungkan pipinya. Selanjutnya dia menunduk.

"Memangnya aku terlihat seperti anak kecil ya…"

Tangannya memegangi kedua pita besarnya.

"Apa karena pita ini? Tapi aku suka dengan pita-pitaku"

"Meeooong~"

"Eh?" Mochizuki mengangkat kepalanya. Sepertinya ada yang mengintrupsi perkataannya.

"Meeoooong~"

Mochizuki mengadah kepalanya, karena ia merasa suara itu berasal dari atas.

"Meeooooong~"

"Huwaaaaa kucing !" gadis itu bangkit dari kuburnya (#PLAK!) ma-maksudnya dari duduknya. Ia memperhatikan kucing itu.

"Sepertinya kucing itu tak bisa turun"

"Meoong~"

"Tenanglah kucing manis, aku akan menolongmu"

Mochizuki melihat batang pohon sakura yang menjadi sandarannya tadi.

"Tinggi sekali…"

Ia pun mencoba melompat untuk meraih tangkai yang dipijaki kucing itu, namun tinggi badannya yang rendah alias pendek tak bisa menggapai tangkai itu.

"Su-susahnya. Bagaimana ini?"

Sebuah tangan terjulur kearah tangkai pohon yang ingin gadis itu raih dan tangan itu mengambil kucing yang terjebak tadi.

"Ini kucingmu…" ujar lelaki setinggi dua meter bersurai ungu sambil memberikan kucing itu ke Mochizuki.

Sang penolong itu adalahMurasakibara Atsushi. Mochizuki tampak terkejut dengan tinggi badan orang didepannya.

"A-A-Arigatou.." hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Murasakibara hanya diam dan pergi dari hadapan Mochizuki sambil memakan keripik kentang yang dibawanya tadi. Gadis itu hanya memperhatikan lelaki jangkung barusan.

"Ti-tinggi sekali.. Seperti Titan.…."

.

[**Fujisaki B-Rabbit]**

"Huweee padahal aku mau main one on one dengan aomine-cchi, tapi gak bisa karena hari ini ada jadwal pemotretan-ssu~" keluh model tampan dengan muka baby face yang bernama Kise Ryouta.

Lelaki bersurai kuning berkilau ini sedang naik kereta bawah tanah untuk sampai ke tempat sesi pemotretannya. Dia memakai kaca mata hitam agar identitasnya sebagai artis terkenal tidak diketahui. Sebenarnya keadaan kereta tidak terlalu ramai, tetapi tidak ada salahnya kan untuk berjaga-jaga. Wajahnya saat ini tampak kesal karena tak bisa menerima ajakan Aomine bermain basket di lapangan basket universitas. Kereta kembali berhenti untuk mengambil penumpang. Seorang gadis ber-ponytail pendek dengan surai berwarna turquoise duduk disebelah Kise. Mata gadis itu setengah terbuka, sepertinya dia kelelahan, pikir Kise begitu. Kise bersikap tenang agar tidak menarik perhatian penumpang kereta. Kereta kembali berjalan lagi. Namun 10 menit kemudian, suatu hal tak terduga terjadi. Gadis itu tertidur dikereta dan kepalanya bersandar di pundak kiri Kise, saudara-saudara. Ia ingin sekali membangunkan gadis disebelahnya ini, tetapi karena mendengar dengkuran halus gadis tersebut, ia jadi tidak tega. Kise melirik kearah gadis ini. Wajahnya yang tertidur tampak cantik dan terlihat lembut. Kise melihat kearah tas yang gadis itu pangku. Di atas tas itu terdapat almamater yang sangat ia kenal.

"Bukankah ini almamater Universitas Teiko?" batinnya.

Berarti gadis ini satu universitas dengannya.

"Pemberhentian berikutnya, stasiun […..]" gema pemberitahu kereta.

Tiba-tiba saja gadis itu terbangun dari tidurnya. Kise nampak terkejut, tapi sedetik kemudian ia kembali bersikap biasa. Gadis itu berdiri dan melangkah keluar dari kereta tanpa berterima kasih kepada Kise yang telah menjadikan pundakanya sebagai bantal. Jangankan berterima kasih, meminta maaf karena memakai pundaknya tanpa permisi saja tak dilakukan oleh gadis itu.

"Gadis yang tidak sopan-ssu" cemberut Kise .

Namun bayangan gadis itu saat tertidur disebelahnya tadi tak bisa lepas dari fikirannya….

.

[**Fujisaki B-Rabbit]**

Kantin merupakan tempat yang tepat untuk menghabiskan waktu siang sembari menunggu jam mata kuliah berikutnya. Hal itulah yang dirasakan oleh lelaki bermata belang yang dulunya adalah kapten basket SMP Teiko yang bernama Akashi Seijuro. Ia tengah meneguk ice coffe pesanannya tadi.

"Ternyata mata kuliah di Jurusan Psikologi cukup sulit juga" batinnya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara tawa yang keras dari meja diseberangnya. Ah, sekumpulan anak perempuan. Akashi yang suka dengan ketenangan ini merasa terganggu dengan suara-suara mereka.

"Cih, pasti mereka tengah bergosip. Dasar perempuan.." umpat Akashi dalam hatinya.

Namun diantara sekumpulan makhluk itu, ada gadis yang mencuri perhatiannya. Gadis itu bersurai panjang berwarna navy, belakang rambutnya sedikit diikat dengan pita berwarna merah. Wajahnya innocent dan begitu sibuk dengan laptop didepannya, sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan permbicaraan teman-temannya.

"Hei Kanami, sampai kapan kau berkutat di depan laptop itu?"

"Ini lebih penting daripada percakapan tak bermutu kalian" jawab gadis itu yang tetap fokus dengan lapotopnya.

"Anak ini, kalau sudah berhubungan dengan hal-hal berdarah pasti lupa segalanya"

Teman-temannya mentertawakannya sedangkan gadis itu, dia hanya tersenyum menyeringai.

"Oi kalian mahasiswa baru, berani benar kalian duduk disini !" tiba-tiba seorang lelaki berbadan besar datang menghampiri mereka. Dibelakang laki-laki itu ada dua orang berbadan besar juga.

Sekumpulan gadis itu tampak ketakutan melihat orang-orang yang bisa kita sebut dengan senior.

"Bukankah meja dan bangku disini untuk umum?"

Semua orang yang ada disitu kaget dengan ucapannya. Ya, gadis yang dipanggil Kanami tadi yang berbicara. Ia menatap tajam senior-senior yang berani mengganggu aktifitasnya. Astaga, gadis ini dalam masalah !. Salah satu senior menggebrak meja mereka.

"Berani kau menatap kami seperti itu ?!" tunjuk si penggebrak meja.

"Untuk apa aku takut dengan banci seperti kalian?" Gadis ini benar-benar gawat!

Para senior itu mulai marah dan salah satunya lagi menarik kerah baju gadis itu dengan geram.

"Apa kau bilang !?"

Akashi yang melihat pemandangan itu sedari tadi mulai mengeluarkan gunting merah kesayangannya dari saku celana jeans-nya. Tapi suatu hal tak terduga terjadi. Gadis itu menonjok wajah seniornya. Teman-temannya berteriak, sedangkan para senior itu matanya terbelak. Akashi menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Gadis itu berbalik mencengkram kerah seniornya.

"Dengar, pukulanku itu belum seberapa. Aku bisa melakukan hal yang lebih dari itu. aku tidak akan segan-segan memotong anggota tubuh kalian, mematahkan tulang kalian, mencincang tubuh kalian, menusuk mata kalian hingga lepas, bahkan aku tidak segan meminum darah-darah kalian. Aku tidak takut untuk membunuh kalian. Lebih baik kalian enyah sebelum aku melakukannya pada kalian" ucap gadis itu seduktif sambil menyeringai setan.

Para senior yang mendengar ucapan gadis itu langsung lari terbirit-birit sambil berteriak 'Gadis psikopat !'. Gadis itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Ka-kau gila Kanami ! Kau berani membuat mereka lari ketakutan !" ujar salah satu teman gadis itu.

"Mereka pantas mendapatkannya" gumam gadis itu sambil menyibakkan rambutnya kebelakang.

"Tapi kau serius ingin melakukan itu tadi?" tanya teman lainnya yang masih tidak percaya.

"Mau coba?" gadis itu menatap temannya dengan seringai.

"Ti-Tidaaaaak !"

Gadis itu duduk dibangkunya dan kembali menatap laptopnya dengan serius. Akashi hanya tersenyum melihat aksi gadis yang dipanggil Kanami yang dari awal mencuri perhatiannya.

"….Menarik…."

.

[**Fujisaki B-Rabbit]**

"Moshi-moshi, ada apa Aomine?" Si alis bercabang sedang menerima telpon dari seseorang.

Dosen baru saja keluar dari ruangannya.

"Aku baru saja selesai dan habis ini tidak ada mata kuliah lagi. Baiklah, aku segera kelapangan" gumam sang harimau yang bernama Kagami Taiga.

Setelah hubungan telpon terputus, lantas ia keluar dari ruangannya sambil memasangkan earphone ke telinganya dan memilih-milih lagu yang bagus dari ponselnya.

"Seingatku jam pulangku dan jam pulang Kuroko hari ini sama. Apa aku ajak dia juga, ya?" gumam Kagami.

Tanpa pikir panjang, ia menuju ke fakultas Kuroko yang tidak terlalu jauh dari fakultasnya. Setelah sampai di Fakultas Sastra, Kagami mengirimkan pesan ke Kuroko.

'**Hei, mata kuliah terakhirmu dimana?**'

Beberapa saat kemudian, tampillah pesan masuk dari Kuroko.

'**Gedung F lantai dua. Ruangannya disebelah tangga Kagami-kun'**

Kagami pun melesat kesana, tetapi dilantai dua terlihat sepi. Kagami hendak mendekati ruangan Kuroko saat tiba-tiba ada seorang gadis bersurai segi pendek berwarna kuning kecoklatan keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Ano, apa benar ruangan ini dipakai Sastra Jepang semester satu?" tanya Kagami pada gadis itu.

"Benar, tapi kelas sudah bubar 5 menit yang lalu" ujar gadis itu.

"Apa !?" teriak Kagami, sampai-sampai gadis didepannya juga ikut terlonjak.

Lantas Kagami mengambil ponsel di saku celananya dan menekan nomor telpon Kuroko untuk menelponnya, sedangkan gadis itu hanya menatap lelaki didepannya.

"Moshi-moshi Kagami-kun.."

"Oi Kuroko, dimana kau sekarang !?"

"Aku didekat Fakultas Teknik sedang menuju ke lapangan. Aomine-kun menyuruhku kesana"

"Aku sudah ada didepan kelasmu, sialan ! Sudahlah, kau tunggu disitu, aku akan menyusul kesana" lalu Kagami mematikan ponselnya.

"Dasar anak itu ! Oh iya, terima kasih atas pemberitahuanmu tadi, kalau begitu aku permisi dulu" ujar Kagami berlari menuruni tangga meninggalkan gadis didepannya.

Gadis itu masih terdiam ditempatnya.

"Hmm.. temannya Kuroko Tetsuya ya? Jangan-jangan dia ….."

.

[**Fujisaki B-Rabbit]**

Misdirection kebanggaan tim basket SMA Seirin yang bernama Kuroko Tetsuya ini, tengah berdiri dibawah pohon didekat Fakultas Teknik. Ia sedang menunggu Kagami yang tadi menelponya dengan nada kesal. Sembari menunggu ia membaca buku novel yang tadi ia bawa dari rumah. Padahal ia ingin sekali membawa Nigou, anjing kesayangannya ke kampusnya, tetapi ia tau pihak universitas pastilah tidak mengizinkan hal itu.

Tak sengaja ia mendengar suara alunan gitar yang merdu. Mata Kuroko mencari asal suara itu, dan ketemu ! Suara gitar itu berasal seseorang bersurai hitam panjang se-pinggang. Seorang gadis rupanya. Kuroko memperhatikan permainan gitar gadis itu. Jari-jarinya yang lentik begitu lihai memetik senar gitar. Dia terlihat sangat mahir untuk ukuran seorang gadis. Gadis itu tidak bernyanyi, ia hanya meresapi alunan yang keluar dari gitarnya. Dia terlihat begitu menikmati, begitu juga dengan Kuroko. Dia bisa merasakan permainan gitar gadis itu dan ikut hanyut bersamanya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan berada dirambutnya yang berwarna biru aqua.

"Disini kau rupanya" ternyata tangan itu milik Kagami.

Wajahnya terlihat menyeramkan, namun Kuroko hanya menatapnya datar.

"Sialan kau Kuroko.." geram Kagami.

"Ada apa denganku ?" tanya Kuroko enteng.

"Kau masih tanya !? Kau tau, aku sudah jauh-jauh ke fakultasmu untuk mengajakmu kelapangan bersama. Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau sudah tidak ada di fakultasmu, hah !?" teriak Kagami semakin marah.

"Kau tidak bertanya padaku.." jawab Kagami.

Empat siku-siku mucul di dahi Kagami. Benar-benar Kuroko ini, untung saja dia sahabat Kagami. Coba kalau bukan, mungkin Kagami sudah men-dunk-nya ke ring basket.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita cepat kelapangan basket. Aomine pasti sudah menunggu disana" ujar Kagami melangkah mendahului Kuroko.

Kuroko hanya mengekori Kagami. Sedetik kemudian dia menoleh kebelakang untuk memperhatikan gadis itu untuk terakhir kalianya.

"Siapa gadis itu…."

.

.

[**Fujisaki B-Rabbit]**

.

*****TBC*****

* * *

**A/N : **

**Hola minna ! Fuji balik lagi ~ **

**Gimana kelanjutannya? Pada suka gak ? ^o^ Atau terlalu panjang? (O.o)**

**Gomeeen~ Anggap aja pelampiasan di chapter sebelumnya yg terlalu singkat :D**

**Hohoho.. Fuji seneng banget ngeliat antusias para reader sama fanfic Fuji. Karena makin banyak di review, bakal Fuji update fanfic-nya~**

**Oh iya, sebelumnya Fuji bales review dulu :**

**-**UseMyImagination**- : Hehehe chapter kemaren terlalu singkat ya? Terima kasih sudah suka dengan penempatan jurusan yang Fuji pilih ^_^ Sebelum bikin fanfic ini, Fuji sibuuuk banget mikirin jurusan untuk mereka. Bingung dengan jurusan Kuroko, Kise, Aomine, Kagami, dan Murasakibara. Tadinya Fuji pingin Kise=Penerbangan alias pilot, Aomine=Polisi, Kagami=Pelatih olahraga, Murasakibara=chef atau tata boga, dan Kuroko=Guru PAUD. Tapi setau Fuji dalam dunia universitas tidak ada fakultas atau jurusan chef, polisi dan pilot, adanya di sekolah akademik atau sekolah khusus. Jadilah Kise di Jurusan Ekonomi Manajemen dan Aomine di Pend. Kepelatihan olahraga. Lalu, kenapa Kagami gak di Kepelatihan aja? Karena Kagami kan bahasa inggrisnya lumayan ok, jadi Fuji pilih aja Ilmu Hubungan International. Soalnya kalo Kagami jadi Guru Bahasa Inggris rasanya gak cocok (#PLAK! –digampar Kagami-). Ngebayangin Murasakibara masuk ke Tata Boga rasanya geli, bukan karena Fuji meremehkan jurusan tersebut, tapi Murasakibara kan cowok banget, apalagi dia pemain basket berbadan tinggi. Karena Murasakibara suka jajan dan anak kecil suka sama orang yang berbadan tinggi untuk minta digendong, jadi Fuji putuskan Murasakibara terpilih di Guru PAUD. Meskipun sangat disayangkan untuk Kuroko, tapinya kan Kuroko suka membaca, jadi dengan berat hati Fuji masukan Kuroko ke Sastra Jepang. Semoga penjelasan Fuji ini diterima sama para readers :) Terima kasih sarannya, apakah deskripsinya sudah sesuai di chapter ini? ;) **

**- **Chijou Akami- : **Huweeee kenapa Fuji dicekek-ssu~ (ToT)**

**-**Kintoki Kin- : **Oke, Fuji usahakan ada harem-harem-nya~ **

**-**DheKyu- **dan** - Yuuki hanami- **: Arigatou, ini dilanjutin nanodayo~**

**- **Jessy jasmine - : **Huhuhu, gomen-gomen jurusan Kuroko tidak sesuai dengan yang diharapkan, update kilat sudah dilakukan~ **

**Fuji mohon jangan FLAME Fuji-ssu (ToT). **

**Jadi baiknya lanjut atau delete ? (O,o)**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : **

**Terima kasih untuk **Kintoki Kin **dan** UseMyImagination **atas pencerahan dan pelurusannya. Mulai dari chapter ini Summary dan Pairing berubah, dan untuk yang lain-lainnya akan Fuji tinjau kembali ^_^ **

* * *

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke milik ****Tadatoshi Fujimaki****. Fuji Cuma minjem chara-nya doang~**

**Genre : Friendship dan Romance**

**Rating : T (aman bagi lambung readers kok #PLAK!)**

**Pairing : Kuroko dkk x OC **

**Warning : Sepertinya OOC, OC, Semi AU, Gaje, Abal, dan –semoga tidak ada- Typo. Kesalahan pada judul, genre, bahasa, tulisan dan alur mohon dimaafkan yaaaa m(_ _)m**

**~Happy Reading ^^~**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2 : Aitakatta**

**.**

"Kyaaaaaa Kisee !"

"Kise kereeeeen !"

"Kiseeee jadilah pacarku !"

"Jadilah istriku Kiseeeeee !"

Sorak histeris kerumunan gadis di halaman Fakultas Ekonomi Manajemen. Mereka begitu berisik untuk siang yang cukup panas seperti hari ini. Sampai-sampai mereka membangunkan Raja Neptunus yang lagi Bobo Cantik (#PLAK!).

Sedangkan yang diteriaki, ah seperti biasa dia menebarkan senyuman terbaiknya kepada kerumunan itu sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Konnichiwa minna~" ujar model tampan itu.

"Kise-kun, boleh minta tanda tanganmu ?"

"Aku juga mau tanda tangan Kiseee !"

"Kise, foto bareng dong~"

"Ah, sabar minna, satu-satu ya" ucap Kise sambil menandatangani buku, sapu tangan, jaket, bahkan ada yang diam-diam foto saat Kise sedang sibuk menandatangani.

Kerumunan mulai menggila disana, membuat Kise susah bernapas. Kise mulai mengangkat kepalanya mencari udara. Dan disitulah dia !

Gadis yang selalu muncul didalam mimpi Kise setiap ia tidur, gadis yang selalu membuat Kise melamun saat dosen sedang mengajar, serta gadis yang selalu Kise harapkan kedatangannya di stasiun kereta. Gadis itu, gadis yang tidur dipundaknya seminggu yang lalu !

Dia sedang berjalan lurus kedepan tanpa memandang kerumunan yang dibuat oleh pesona Kise.

"Maaf minna, aku harus pergi. Sampai jumpa~" ucap Kise sambil meninggalkan kerumunan gadis yang kecewa karena belum dapat tanda tangan dan fotonya.

Kise harus berjumpa dengannya. Harus !

"Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu-ssu~" ujar Kise saat berhadapan dengan gadis itu.

"Hm ? Siapa kamu ?" tanya gadis itu dengan tatapan bingung.

"Eh ? Kau tidak mengenalku ?"

"Tidak"

"Aku Kise Ryouta, model terkenal masa kini. Masa kau tidak tau ?"

"Tidak tau"

"Kau juga pernah tidur dipundakku seminggu yang lalu di kereta bawah tanah. Ingat ?"

"Aku tidak ingat"

"Hidoi-ssu~" Kise pundung di tempat.

"Aku tidak mengenalmu, jadi bisakah aku pergi sekarang ? Aku sedang terburu-buru" gadis itu melangkah meninggalkan Kise.

"Tunggu dulu !"

Gadis itu menoleh kearah Kise dengan tampang malas.

"Beritahu aku namamu dan jurusanmu !"

"Mitsuki Kyoko, Jurusan Ilmu Hukum semester awal"

Setelah menjawab, gadis itu benar-benar pergi meninggalkan sang model ber-mata madu. Kise hanya diam ditempat, namun sedetik kemudian seulas senyum nampak diwajahnya.

.

[**Fujisaki B-Rabbit]**

"Ugghh…" Seorang gadis bertubuh mungil tengah menatap seseorang dari balik tembok kantin Fakultas Keguruan dan Ilmu Pendidikan.

Orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di kantin menatap aneh kearah gadis ber-twintail rabbit style panjang itu. Ia memperhatikan seseorang yang sedang duduk dibangku kantin itu secara seksama.

"Ternyata benar, lelaki yang menolongku waktu itu adalah Murasakibara Atsushi dari program studi Pendidikan Guru PAUD, seperti yang dikatakan teman-teman dikelas tadi" gumamnya.

Gadis itu terus menatap cowok jangkung itu, memperhatikan lelaki itu memakan makanan kecil yang bisa dibilang sangat banyak di kantong kertas besar yang ia dekap. Tiba-tiba Murasakibara menoleh kearah tembok tempat gadis itu menatapnya, seketika gadis itu menyembunyikan dirinya.

"Huuwaaaa.. dia melihat kesini ! Dia melihatku tidak ya?" gundam gadis itu sambil meremas maiubo pemberian dari temannya dikelas tadi.

Ia tidak sadar kalau Murasakibara sudah beranjak dari kursinya menuju kearah gadis itu.

"Lebih baik aku memperhatikannya lagi" ujar gadis itu sambil memberanikan diri melihat Murasakibara.

Tapi sayang, lelaki bersurai ungu panjang itu sudah berada didepanya.

"Kyaaaaa !" gadis itu berteriak.

Murasakibara hanya menatap bingung kearah gadis itu. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya.

"A-ano, su-sumimasen bukan maksudku meng-_stalker_ Atsushi-kun, ha-hanya saja…"

"Hm ? Kau mengenaliku ? Apa kita pernah bertemu ? Atau kau satu jurusan denganku ?" potong Murasakibara sambil menggigit _pocky_.

"Eh ? Aku tidak satu jurusan dengan Atsushi-kun. Eee… Waktu itu Atsushi-kun pernah menolongku menyelamatkan kucing yang terjebak di atas pohon"

"Hmmmm.. Aku tidak ingat…" gumam Murasakibara ber-watados, sedangkan gadis itu hanya bisa jawdrop.

"Bukankah itu maiubo rasa baru ?" tanya Murasakibara sambil menunjuk yang ada di genggaman gadis itu. Ia nampak antusias melihatnya.

"A-aku kurang tau, temanku memberikannya padaku"

"Bolehkah maiubo rasa baru itu untukku ? Aku ingin merasakannya"

"Eh ? Te-tentu, silahkan" ucap gadis itu sambil memberikan maiubo itu ke Murasakibara yang terlihat senang.

"Arigatou… Eeee… Aku tidak tau namamu.."

"Ah, namaku Mochizuki Shinchi dari Jurusan Antropologi"

"Mochi ? Namamu terdengar enak" ucap Murasakibara sambil membuka maiubo rasa barunya. Sedangkan Mochizuki hanya bisa sweetdrop mendengarnya.

.

[**Fujisaki B-Rabbit]**

"Kuso, aku lupa kalau ada mata kuliah Dasar-dasar Keolahragaan siang ini. Cih, kenapa juga aku bisa ketiduran di lapangan basket !"

Aomine Daiki tengah berlari sekuat tenaga di halaman depan Fakultas Teknik. Mata kuliahnya akan dimulai lima menit lagi. Fakultas Aomine memang lumayan jauh dari lapangan basket universitas. Aomine harus melewati Fakultas Teknik, kemudian melewati perpustakaan universitas. Barulah dia sampai di fakultasnya, itupun dia harus turun kebawah lagi untuk mencapai gedung jurusannya karena bangunan tersebut sedikit menjorok kebawah.

Aomine berlari dengan kecepatan penuh di lorong perpustakaan. Karena terburu-buru, ia tidak melihat seorang gadis berambut twintail country style berwarna ungu gelap keluar dari perpustakaan. Sehingga lagi-lagi….

"Brruukkk !" mereka bertabrakan.

Buku-buku yang dibawa gadis itu jatuh berserakan. Kepala gadis itu berbenturan dengan pundak Aomine sedangkan Aomine mengaduh sambil memegangi bokongnya.

"Aduuuh..!"

Aomine memandang kearah cewek itu. Baginya ia tidak asing dengan gadis didepannya, terutama kaca mata besar yang dipakai gadis itu.

"La.. Lagi-lagi kau…!" umpat Aomine.

"A-Aomine Daiki…" gumam gadis itu ketakutan, badannya bergetar hebat melihat lelaki berkulit tan didepannya.

Gadis itu membereskan buku-buku-nya yang berserakan dilantai.

"Su-su-sumimasen, bu-bukan maksudku menabrak Aomine Daiki. Su-Sumimasen ! Sumimasen ! Sumimasen !" ia membungkuk berulang kali di depan Aomine.

Aomine bengong melihat gadis didepannya ini. Ia merasa kalau yang membuat mereka terjatuh karena dirinya sendiri, tapi malah gadis itu yang meminta maaf. Jujur, dia jadi tidak enak dengan gadis itu, apalagi gadis itu memohon maaf sambil mengeluarkan air mata.

Karena tidak kuat menahan air matanya lagi, gadis itu pergi meninggalkan Aomine yang masih terduduk dilantai sambil memeluk buku-bukunya. Aomine hanya diam menatap kepergian gadis itu, namun ia melihat sebuah buku bersampul warna ungu tergeletak didekat pintu perpustakaan. Ia pun meraih buku itu dan mengamatinya.

"Nakamura Ogawa, Jurusan Sastra Inggris..." gumam Aomine.

"Lebih baik buku ini ku simpan saja, kalau bertemu nanti akan ku kembalikan" batinnya sambil memasukan buku itu kedalam tas-nya.

Namun ia terdiam, sepertinya ia melupakan sesuatu…

"Aaaa, aku terlambat !"

.

[**Fujisaki B-Rabbit]**

"Arigatou gozaimashita~" ujar ibu kantin.

Orang-orang disekitar kantin itu terperangah melihat kantong kertas berisi 5 roti berukuran panjang yang dibawa oleh Sang Harimau Liar. Lelaki itu tampak cuek dan terus berjalan mencari meja yang kosong untuk memakan makan siangnya yang baru ia beli tadi. Sesudah menemukan meja kosong, ia langsung membuka bungkusan rotinya dan mulai melahapnya.

"Kagami-kun, apa yang kau lakukan disini ?" sebuah suara mengintrupsi acara makannya.

Ia melirik kedepan dan melihat Kuroko duduk didepan bangkunya dengan tatapan datar. Kagami pun tersedak karena keberadaan Kuroko yang tiba-tiba. Ia menepuk-nepuk dadanya karena roti yang ia makan belum terkunyah secara sempurna.

"Sejak kapan kau disitu ? Dan berhentilah muncul entah dari mana !" murka Kagami.

"Aku sudah duduk disini sejak tadi" jawab Kuroko datar sedatar wajahnya.

Kagami hanya menghela nafas dan kembali memakan rotinya yang sempat tertunda tadi.

"Jadi Kagami-kun, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Kuroko mengulang pertanyaannya kembali.

"Tentu saja makan siang. Aku belum makan siang karena mata kuliahku baru selesai jam 2 siang tadi"

"Tapi kenapa harus disini ? Di Fakultas Sastra ?"

"Kudengar disini ada roti isi bacon selada tomat super panjang, makanya aku mampir kesini sebab di fakultasku tidak ada roti ini"

Kuroko hanya mengangguk paham.

"Lagipula habis ini aku mau langsung ke lapangan untuk bermain basket. Kau masih ada mata kuliah ?"

"Tidak ada"

"Hai Kuroko-kun !" Seorang gadis bersurai segi pendek berwarna kuning kecoklatan menyapa di meja Kuroko dan Kagami.

Gadis itu membawa nampan yang berisi ramen dan segelas _orange juice_.

"Ano, apa aku boleh bergabung disini? Semua meja sudah penuh" tanya gadis itu.

"Silahkan Eriko-san" jawab Kuroko.

"Hahaha.. Terima kasih, tapi jangan memanggil namaku dengan formal begitu. Kita kan seumuran" ujar gadis itu dan duduk di bangku sebelah Kuroko.

"Are ? Kau yang waktu itu mencari Kuroko-kun, kan ? Teman Kuroko-kun di SMA Seirin ?" tanya gadis itu saat melihat kearah Kagami.

"Ah, iya.." jawab Kagami singkat dan ia kembali memakan rotinya.

"Namaku Nagawa Eriko, dari Jurusan Sastra Jepang. Satu kelas dengan Kuroko-kun" ucap gadis itu memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Kagami Taiga, dari Jurusan Ilmu Hubungan International"

"Ternyata benar, dialah orangnya !" batin gadis itu.

"Eriko-san, kenapa diam?" tanya Kuroko karena ia melihat gadis itu melamun sambil menatap Kagami.

"Ah, daijobu Kuroko-kun, aku hanya teringat sesuatu. Waaaah.. ternyata benar ya porsi makan Kagami-kun itu besar. Hahaha.." jawab Eriko sambil menunjuk roti-roti yang dibeli Kagami.

Kagami hanya menatap gadis didepannya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kenapa gadis ini seolah tahu ? Padahal kan kami baru saling kenal…"

.

[**Fujisaki B-Rabbit]**

"Oi Tetsu, oper bolanya kesini !" ujar Aomine.

Kuroko pun mengoper bolanya, tetapi operannya tertahan oleh tangan Akashi.

"Tidak secepat itu, Tetsuya" seringai Akashi.

Saat ini mereka sedang berada di lapangan basket universitas. Kagami, Kuroko dan Aomine tengah bermain _three on three_ bersama dengan Akashi, Midorima dan Murasakibara. Sedangkan Kise, ia disuruh Akashi membeli minuman kaleng karena kalah _jan ken po_ dengan Midorima.

"Kemana Kise ? Kenapa dia begitu lama ?" tanya Kagami sambil menyeka keringatnya.

"Minna~" teriakan Kise yang cempreng membuat mereka menoleh kearahnya.

Terlihat Kise sedang memasuki lapangan sambil membawa kantong plastik besar berisi minuman-minuman kaleng.

"Kise-chin dari mana saja ? Aku sudah kehausan" ujar Midorima sambil mendekati Kise.

"Gomen – gomen, tadi aku meladeni fans-fansku dulu-ssu~" cengir Kise.

"Dasar, berikan aku Oshiruko itu !" ucap Midorima yang kemudian langsung Kise berikan ke pemintanya.

"Kau masih doyan dengan minuman kacang merah itu, Midorima?" tanya Kagami sambil meneguk pocari kalengnya.

"Berisik kau, Kagami !" jawab Midorima.

"Oh iya, sudah lama kita tak bertemu dengan Momoi-cchi" gumam Kise sambil memutarkan bola basket di telunjuk kanannya.

"Kudengar Fakultas Teknik itu keras, pastilah Satsuki jarang ada waktu luang" kata Aomine.

"Tapi dia hebat-ssu, bisa masuk dalam Jurusan Teknik Informatika. Sesuai dengan keahliannya" ucap Kise menerawang.

"Oi Kuroko, kenapa kau sedari tadi diam saja?" tanya Kagami.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa" jawab Kuroko.

Sebenarnya dia sedang memikirkan gadis yang waktu itu memainkan gitar di Fakultas Teknik. Dia ingin sekali bertemu lagi dengan gadis itu.

"Minna~ !" sebuah suara dari luar lapangan membuyarkan percakapan para maniak basket itu.

Mereka pun menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Momoi-cchi !" panggil Kise.

Momoi pun berlari memasuki lapangan bersama dengan seseorang disebelahnya. Seorang gadis bersurai hitam panjang se-pinggang dengan sebuah tas gitar dipunggungnya. Kuroko tampak terkejut melihat orang yang dibawa Momoi itu.

"Dia…." Batin Kuroko.

"Halo minna, sudah lama sekali kita tak bertemu. Aku sangat merindukan kalian" kata Momoi.

"Ryouta baru saja membicarakanmu" gumam Akashi.

"Benar-ssu ! Momoi-cchi tidak pernah menemui kami lagi" ucap Kise sambil mengembungkan pipinya.

"Hehehe, gomen.. Jurusan Teknik Informatika itu sulit, tidak ada waktu luang. Ini saja aku kesini karena sedang tidak ada dosen"

"Satsuki, siapa yang ada disebelahmu itu ?" tanya Aomine sambil menunjuk seseorang yang ada disebelah Momoi.

"Ah iya aku lupa. Perkenalkan, ini temanku di Jurusan Teknik Informatika, namanya Mayura Misaki"

"Senang bisa bertemu dengan kalian semua. Tidak ada habisnya Satsuki-chan bercerita tentang kalian" gumam gadis itu sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Waaah.. Misaki-cchi bisa bermain gitar ? Hebaat !" kagum Kise.

"Ah, Kiseki no Sedai tentu lebih hebat ketimbang permainan gitarku" ucap Misaki merendahkan diri.

"Eh, Misaki-cchi tau tentang Kiseki no Sedai-ssu ?" tanya Kise.

"Tentu saja dia tau, bodoh. Apa kau tadi tidak dengar sebelumnya kalau Momoi selalu menceritakan tentang kita pada Misaki ?" gumam Midorima sambil membenarkan letak kacamata-nya.

Kise hanya cemberut karena di panggil 'bodoh' sama Midorima. Sedangkan yang lainnya hanya tertawa, kecuali Kuroko yang masih tidak percaya dengan gadis yang ada didepannya.

"Oh iya Tetsu-kun, Misaki-chan ini hampir mirip sepertimu loh, unik dan juga sulit ditebak" ujar Momoi sambil melihat kearah Kuroko.

Misaki dan Kuroko saling berpandangan, cukup lama, namun sedetik kemudian seulas senyum yang lembut terpampang di wajah Misaki. Sedangkan Kuroko, wajahnya terlihat datar namun ada perasaan aneh yang muncul didalam hatinya.

.

[**Fujisaki B-Rabbit]**

Hari sudah malam, para maniak basket itu baru saja meninggalkan lapangan basket universitas. Mereka berjalan diselingi canda dan tawa. Meskipun terpisah jurusan tetapi tali pertemanan mereka malah semakin erat.

"Rasanya aku malas pulang kerumah.." ujar Aomine sambil melipat tangannya diatas kepala.

"Sama, aku juga malas-ssu~ Bagaimana kalau kita menginap di tempat Kagami-cchi ?" gundam Kise seenaknya.

"Kenapa harus dirumahku !?" tanya Kagami kesal.

"Benar juga, kau kan tinggal sendirian. Jadi aku tidak merasa bersalah" gumam Aomine.

"Kau berkata seolah-olah kau pemilik rumah, Ahomine !" umpat Kagami.

Selanjutnya terjadilah adu otot antara Kagami dan Aomine.

"Kuroko-cchi mau ikut menginap ditempat Kagami-cchi ?" tanya Kise.

"Oi Kise, kau mau cari masalah juga, ya !?" ucap Kagami disela-sela ia bertengkar dengan Aomine.

"Boleh saja. Lagipula besok aku masuk siang" jawab Kuroko tersenyum simpul.

"Bagaimana dengan Akashi-cchi, Midorima-cchi dan Murasakibara-cchi ?" tanya Kise lagi.

"Tidak, itu merepotkan, Kise-chin" gumam Murasakibara sambil memakan maiobu terakhirnya.

"Besok aku masuk pagi-nanodayo" ucap Midorima sambil memegangi boneka kodok alias _lucky item_-nya hari ini.

"Aku tidak suka menginap karena aku masih punya tempat tinggal !" ucap Akashi mutlak.

"Aku mau mampir ke minimart dulu-ssu, membeli perbekalan untuk di rumah Kagami-cchi nanti" ujar Kise sambil memasuki minimart yang berada disisi kanan jalan trotoar yang mereka lewati.

"Beli perbekalan yang banyak, Kise !" timpal Aomine. Mukanya sedikit lebam, begitu juga dengan Kagami.

"Maiobu-ku habis.." gumam Murasakibara ikut menyusul Kise masuk kedalam minimart.

Akashi, Kuroko, Kagami, Aomine dan Midorima menunggu didepan minimart.

"Midorima-san !" sebuah suara muncul dari pintu minimart.

Merasa dipanggil, Midorima menoleh kearah sumber suara itu. Seorang gadis bersurai panjang bergelombang sebahu dengan warna pirang kuning keabuan tengah tersenyum ramah padanya.

"Sakaki…"

Gadis itu pun melangkah menuju Midorima.

"Hei, kita bertemu lagi. Apa yang Midorima-san lakukan disini?"

"Panggil saja aku Shintarou. Aku sedang menunggu temanku membeli sesuatu. Kau habis berbelanja?"

"Begitulah Midori—ah maksudku—Shintarou. Waah.. teman-temanmu, ya ?" ujar Sakaki sambil melihat kearah Akashi, Kuroko, Kagami dan Aomine.

"Begitulah.." gundam Midorima sambil membenarkan letak kacamata-nya.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Tachibana Sakaki, teman Shintarou di Fakultas Kedokteran. Hanya saja beda jurusan. Aku dari program studi Ilmu Keperawatan" ucap Sakaki sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Hmm.. Kau hebat juga..." gumam Aomine sambil melirik kearah Midorima.

"Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak, Aomine" timpal Midorima, ada sedikit semburat merah di wajahnya.

"Akashi-kun ?" Kuroko memanggil Akashi karena sedari tadi dia diam sambil menatap sesuatu dari seberang jalan.

Akashi tidak merespon panggilan Kuroko. Penasaran mereka pun melihat kearah pandang Akashi di seberang jalan sana. Terlihat seorang gadis bersurai panjang berwarna navy, belakang rambutnya sedikit diikat dengan pita berwarna merah. Wajahnya innocent dan ia begitu serius dengan buku yang ia baca sambil berjalan.

Dia adalah gadis yang mencuri perhatian Akashi di kantin fakultasnya waktu itu akibat insiden melawan mahasiswa senior.

"Eh, bukankah itu Fujiwara Kanami ?" ujar Sakaki.

"Kau mengenalinya ?" tanya Akashi yang langsung menatap kearah Sakaki.

"Waktu SMA aku satu sekolah dengannya. Kalau tidak salah dia diterima di Jurusan Kriminologi. Aku tidak tahu banyak tentangnya, tapi dia cukup terkenal karena pernah melawan anak kepala sekolah SMA kami yang suka mem-_bully_ siswa-siswa baru waktu itu"

Mendengar penjelasan Sakaki, Akashi kembali menatap kearah gadis yang bernama Fujiwara Kanami yang hanya terlihat punggungnya saja dari kejauhan. Lagi-lagi, sebuah senyuman lolos di wajah Akashi yang jarang tersenyum itu.

"Ini semakin menarik…."

.

[**Fujisaki B-Rabbit]**

.

*****Te Be Ce(?)*****

* * *

**A/N : **

**Huweeee, Fuji balik lagi-ssu~ (ToT)**

**Gomeeeeen~ Fuji baru bisa update sekarang. Disamping otak Fuji ngadat di chapter ini, Fuji juga udah mulai masuk kuliah. Modem internet abis juga dan ini baru beli paketnya.**

**Makasih banget reader's masih mau review dan nunggu fanfic Fuji ini :')**

**Banyak banget hal-hal yang perlu Fuji koreksi tentang fanfic ini, tapi sebelumnya Fuji bales review dulu :**

-Kintoki Kin- **: Huweee gomeeen, ini bukan Reader, Fuji salah tulis (ToT) dan gomen juga kalo OC terlalu banyak. Makasih banget ya atas pencerahannya :'D**

-Ruki-chan SukiSuki'ssu- **: Huhuhu, terima kasih fanfic Fuji dibilang keren~ :'D**

**-**UseMyImagination**- : Sekali lagi gomeeeen, Fuji salah tulis. Ini bukan alasan, tapi sungguh Fuji lupa dengan sebutan 'OC' atau 'Out Chara'. Waktu itu Fuji kira Reader itu bisa disebut dengan karakter yang bernama, ternyata bukan. Maafkan kebodohan Fuji (ToT). Dan terima kasih untuk penjelasan penjabaran OC menggunakan chara anime lain. Ini Fuji baru tau, jadi chapter kemarin sudah Fuji perbaiki. Maksudnya dideskripsi secara rinci tetapi malah salah pendeskripsian, hehehe. Sekali lagi kebodohan Fuji, dan sekali lagi terima kasih atas pencerahannya :'D**

**-**Jessy jasmine 7- **:** **Yosh! Terima kasih~ :')**

**-**BakaAo-, -Guest1-, -Guest2- **: Terima kasih, ini sudah dilanjut~ ;')**

-uchiha ayu-chan- **: gomen upadate-nya gak kilat :'(**

-kurokolovers- **: Karena pada dasarnya Fuji hanya mendeskripsikan jenis-jenis rambut OC yang Fuji buat. Dan kebetulan jenis rambutnya sesuai dengan tokoh-tokoh yang ada di anime yang Fuji cantumkan sebelumnya. Sedangkan sifat mereka belum tentu sama dengan chara 'Date A Live' ataupun 'Love Live' yang Fuji cantumkan. Dan untuk warna rambut, sekali lagi Fuji menulis nama chara-chara yang ada di anime diatas hanya untuk mendeskripsikan jenis rambut OC yang Fuji buat. Kalau Fuji pasangin Kuroko dan kawan-kawan dengan Chara 'Date A Live', berarti Type ****Story Properties**** –nya bukan Regular lagi dong, melainkan menyimpang ke Crossover. Semoga penjelasan Fuji bisa diterima dan dipahami ya ;)**

**Fuji mohooon banget jangan FLAME Fuji-ssu (ToT). **

**Akhir kata RnR? (O,o)**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**


End file.
